uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs
Personal Note: when editing, update the archive! This page lists my favourite songs of all time and per year. For other charts and info about my songs, see User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts. Also see the upcoming Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post, my favourite Video Game Soundtracks and my non-MP3 songs. Note: This page is currently under construction. Notes *Most of the data is correct up to 19/07/2014. *Before I first set up my iTunes, I already had 296 songs added on 08/10/2012 (orange). *The Date added column denotes the date the song was added to my iTunes library. *The Year column denotes when the single debuted in the chart, was officially released in the UK, or when the song's album was released. Songs are not repeated in more than one year. *All period charts (all time, yearly etc.), when complete, will be made of a top 100, with an Overflow Chart of a top 50 or 100, which are listed in no particular order. Note that not all periods have as many as 40 or 100 songs. For example, if a period had 99 songs, it would not have an Overflow Chart, but if it had 101 or 151 songs, it would have a top 150 or 200 chart. *'I currently have a total of 906 songs as of 10/08/2014.' All time TBA Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart. *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (I Could Be The One (Nicktim) (32)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart. *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart. TBA Overflow Chart These 100 songs are an extension to my top 100 songs of all time, and are listed below: TBA 1987-2008 Total songs: 26 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being only 23 positions long. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Blue (Da Ba Dee)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart (2008). *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart (Never Gonna Give You Up (1987)). 2009 Total songs: 27 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being only 26 positions long. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Hey Soul Sister). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. 2010 Total songs: 81 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being less than 100 positions long. #hello seattle (remix) #written in the stars #enchanted #miami 2 ibiza #umbrella beach #won't go quietly #middledistancerunner #good times #dj got us fallin' in love #down #wonderman #break your heart #take that #bonkers #club can't handle me #who's that chick #firework #vanilla twilight #replay #like a g6 #sexy chick #what's my name #airplanes #love the way you lie (part ii) #eyes wide shut #for the first time #hot n cold #so addicted #i need you tonight #dynamite #the tip of the iceberg #let the sunshine #just the way you are (amazing) #all about us #in my head #deja vu #dirty talk #memories #e.t. #pyramid #buzzin' #love the way you lie #rock that body #just be good to green #super bass #in my system #higher #one (your name) #say my name #the sky's the limit #kickstarts #goodbye #friend #the time (dirty bit) #solo #i just had sex #break my bank #there you are #time machine #two lives #magic #butterfly wings #bulletproof #rule the world #la la la #my girl #feel it #you need me, i don't need you #misery #not giving up on love #billionaire #last ones standing #gold dust #island girl #nothin' on you #garden party #OK #captains and cruiseships #so big 2011 Total songs: 121 TBA Overflow Chart TBA 2012 Total songs: 246 TBA Overflow Chart TBA 2013 Total songs: 225 Note that Internet Friends (VIP Mix) has not yet been placed in the chart below, but is included in the count above. The original from 2012 has been replaced with the remix. Because I never made my 2012 chart before the replacement of Internet Friends, it never had a previous position in the 2012 chart. Key *Yellow (#): Tied positions *Aqua (Peak): Number ones *Red (Peak): Non-charting singles Chart Overflow These 100 songs act as an extension to my Top 100 2013 songs. Bold songs are rated 3+. #Juliet - Lawson (Peak: 3) (4 Stars) #Live It Up - Owl City (4 Stars) #Hope There's Someone - Avicii (4 Stars) #'One Voice - David Guetta ft. Mikky Ekko' #'Reload - Wiley ft. Chip & Ms D (Peak: 7)' #'On My Way - Charlie Brown (Peak: 7)' #'thatPOWER - will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber (Peak: 2)' #'Galaxies/Flashback/Makes Me Wonder (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Calvin Harris & Maroon 5' #'Booyah - Showtek (Peak: 5)' #'Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (Peak: 83)' #'Squirrel - LarsM ' #'The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna (Peak: 1)' #'Brokenhearted - Lawson (Peak: 6)' #'Love This Town - Dizzee Rascal ft. Teddy Sky (Peak: 35)' #'Ready Or Not - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 7)' #'Girls - The 1975 (Peak: 45)' #'Hard Out Here - Lily Allen (Peak: 9)' #'Higher (Free) - All About She (Peak: 20)' #'Three Million (Your Love Is So Amazing) - Avicii' #'Legacy (Save My Life) - Nicky Romero & Krewella' #'Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157)' #'R U Crazy - Conor Maynard (Peak: 4)' #'Trumpets - Jason Derulo (Peak: 4)' #'What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 1)' #'I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. (Peak: 160)' #'Burn - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 1)' #'Not A Saint - Vato Gonzales vs Lethal Bizzle & Donae'o (Peak: 20)' #'Treasure - Bruno Mars (Peak: 12)' #'Riptide - Vance Joy (Peak: 10)' #'Afterglow - Wilkinson (Peak: 8)' #'Applause - Lady Gaga (Peak: 5)' #'Perfect Replacement - Example (Peak: 46)' #'Children Of The Sun - Tinie Tempah ft. John Martin (Peak: 6)' #'La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith (Peak: 1)' #'The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis (Peak: 17)' #'Love More - Chris Brown ft. Nicki Minaj (Peak: 32)' #'HeadBand - B.o.B ft. 2 Chainz' #'LRAD - Knife Party (Peak: 121)' #'F For You - Disclosure (Peak: 20)' #'What A Night - Loveable Rogues (Peak: 8)' #'Sail - AWOLNATION (Peak: 17)' #'Show Me - Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 35)' #'Marry Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52)' #'Reload - Sebastian Ingrosso, Tommy Trash & John Martin (Peak: 3)' #'Started From The Bottom - Drake (Peak: 25)' #'Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert (Peak: 6)' #'Love is On The Radio - McFly (Peak: 6)' #'Little Me - Little Mix (Peak: 16)' #'Lived A Lie - You Me At Six (Peak: 11)' #'Waiting All Night - Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre (Peak: 1)' #'Under Control - Calvin Harris & Alesso ft. Hurts (Peak: 1)' #'It's OK - Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth (Peak: 180)' #'Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton (Peak: 3)' #'Dumb - Tich (Peak: 23)' #'Let It Roll - Flo Rida (Peak: 18)' #'When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars (Peak: 2)' #'We Own The Night - The Wanted (Peak: 10)' #'Alive - Chase & Status ft. Jacob Banks (Peak: 21)' #'Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (Peak: 7)' #'Everything You Never Had (We Had It All) - Breach ft. Andreya Triana (Peak: 9)' #'Army Of Two - Olly Murs (Peak: 12)' #'Boom Boom (Heartbeat) - Ray Foxx ft. Rachel K Collier (Peak: 12)' #'Wild - Jessie J ft. Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 5)' #'Falling - HAIM (Peak: 30)' #'I Hope You Think Of Me - Owl City' #'Skip To The Good Bit - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 16)' #'Lighters (The One) - Gabz (Peak: 6)' #'What Now - Rihanna (Peak: 21)' #'Thunder - Jessie J (Peak: 18)' #'Panic Cord - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 17)' #'Eat Sleep Rave Repeat - Fatboy Slim & Riva Starr ft. Beardyman (Peak: 3)' #'Happy - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1)' #'Do It All Over Again - Elyar Fox (Peak: 5)' #'Royals - Lorde (Peak: 1)' #'Gentleman - The Saturdays (Peak: 14)' #'Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. JAY Z (Peak: 3)' #'Lost Generation - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 6)' #'IOU - Dappy (Peak: 163)' #'Atlas - Coldplay (Peak: 12)' #'Get Like Me - Nelly ft. Pharrell Williams & Nicki Minaj (Peak: 19)' #'Hey Anna - Owl City' #'YOLO - The Lonely Island ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 77)' #'Thursday - Pet Shop Boys ft. Example (Peak: 66)' #'Obsession - Tich (Peak: 56)' #'Saturday - Rebecca Black & Dave Days' #'Beat It - Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 115)' #'High School - Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne (Peak: 31)' #'Grow Old With Me - Tom Odell (Peak: 46)' #'That's My Jam - Relient K ft. Owl City' #'Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. will.i.am (I have the Pitbull version) (Peak: 27)' #'C'Mon - Ke$ha (Peak: 70)' #'The Wire - HAIM (Peak: 16)' #'Billion Lights - JLS (Peak: 19)' #Can We Dance - The Vamps (Peak: 2) #True Love - P!nk ft. Lily Allen (Peak: 16) #You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You - James Arthur (Peak: 2) #My Life - 50 Cent ft. Adam Levine & Eminem (Peak: 2) #Only For Tonight - DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable (Peak: 83) #Jack - Breach (Peak: 9) #Please Don't Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 6) Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 15 These songs didn't reach my top 200 2013 songs, and are listed in alphabetical order: *Beautiful Life - Union J (Peak: 8) *Bonfire Heart - James Blunt (Peak: 4) *Count On Me - Chase & Status ft. Moko (Peak: 3) *Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys (Peak: 11) *Don't Think They Know - Chris Brown ft. Aaliyah (Peak: 94) *Earthquake - DJ Fresh vs Diplo ft. Dominique Young Unique (Peak: 4) *Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (Peak: 5) *Fine China - Chris Brown (Peak: 23) *Free - Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 26) *Goin' Crazy - Dizzee Rascal ft. Robbie Williams (Peak: 5) *Holes - Passenger (Peak: 92) *How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 3) *Learn To Love Again - Lawson (Peak: 13) *Love Somebody - Maroon 5 *Made In The USA - Demi Lovato (Peak: 89) *More Than Friends - Inna ft. Daddy Yankee *Right Place Right Time - Olly Murs (Peak: 27) *Shine Your Way - Owl City ft. Yuna *Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) *Soundbwoy - Stylo G (Peak: 18) *SuperLove - Charli XCX (Peak: 62) *That's Classic - Rizzle Kicks *Unconditionally - Katy Perry (Peak: 25) *Workout - Andy C (Peak: 188) *You Know You Like It - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 39) 2014 Total songs: 182 Key Red (Peak): Non-charting Aqua (#): Tied positions Yellow (Peak): Number ones Aqua (Date added): Latest additions Orange (Date added): Additions from 20/05/2014 to present Bold songs are the most recently added songs to this chart. Overflow Chart #(113) Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(99) You Make Me (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(104) Gecko (Overdrive) - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(110) Ghost - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(92) Wake Me Up (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 1) 09/07/2014 #(93) Up All Night - Owl City 19/07/2014 #(100) Calling All Hearts - Robin Thicke ft. Jessie J & Robin Thicke (Peak: 6) 23/04/2014 #(105) The Man - Aloe Blacc (Peak: 1) 23/04/2014 #(98) MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) 08/07/2014 #(108) You Know The Words - Wiley 09/07/2014 #(111) Magic - Coldplay (Peak: 10) 14/06/2014 #(112) Satisfy - Nero (Peak: 50) 20/05/2014 #(122) Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(114) Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(116) Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (Peak: 92) 14/06/2014 #(117) It's On Again - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 31) 20/05/2014 #(142) Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) 10/08/2014 #(120) Jubel - Klingande (Peak: 3) 14/06/2014 #(121) Shot Me Down - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(134) Afire Love - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 59) 08/07/2014 #(110) Tonight (We Live Forever) - Union J (Peak: 9) 19/07/2014 #(123) Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles 19/07/2014 #(124) Wild Heart - The Vamps (Peak: 3) 05/02/2014 #(125) Home - Leah McFall ft. will.i.am (Peak: 56) 10/08/2014] #(140) Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(126) Half Light - Wilkinson ft. Tom Cane (Peak: 25) 20/05/2014 #(127) Shake That - Dansson & Marlon Hoffstadt (Peak: 46) 06/05/2014 #(129) Let Go For Tonight - Foxes (Peak: 7) 06/05/2014 #(131) Hideaway - Kiezsa (Peak: 1) 06/05/2014 #(130) Right Here - Jess Glynne (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #(142) Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) 10/08/2014 #(135) Don't - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 11) 19/07/2014 #(128) Last Night - The Vamps (Peak: 2) 20/05/2014 #(136) Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 31) 19/07/2014 #(143) Arrows - Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis 10/08/2014 #(119) Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake (Peak: 21) 20/05/2014 #(137) Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (Peak: 6) 08/07/2014 #(141) Burning Gold - Christina Perri 10/08/2014 #(132) Faded - ZHU (Peak: 3) 10/08/2014 #(133) Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (Peak: 10) TBA #(139) Too Close - Wilkinson ft. Detour City (Peak: 55) 20/03/2014 #(144) Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake (Peak: 8) 08/07/2014 #(145) Stolen Dance - Milky Chance (Peak: 26) 19/07/2014 #(146) Dangerous Love - Fuse ODG ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 3) 08/07/2014 #(147) Ready For Your Love - Gorgon City ft. MNEK (Peak: 4) 05/02/2014 #(115) Down On My Luck - Vic Mensa (Peak: 37) 10/08/2014 #(148) Stupid Love - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) 23/04/2014 #(149) Real Girls Eat Cake - The Janoskians (Peak: 37) 20/05/2014 #(150) Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Peak: 22) 20/05/2014 #(140) Come Over - Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 #(151) The Edge - Tonight Alive 09/07/2014 #(152) Hey Brother (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 2) 08/07/2014 #(153) Holding Onto Heaven - Foxes (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 #(155) She Looks So Perfect - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Peak: 1) 20/05/2014 #(156) Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. (Peak: 6) 20/05/2014 #(157) Heart And Soul - Twin Atlantic (Peak: 17) 14/06/2014 #(158) Here For You - Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh (Peak: 7) 08/07/2014 #(159) Solo Dancing - Indiana (Peak: 14) 14/06/2014 #(160) Chandelier - Sia (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #(163) This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Peak: 33) 10/08/2014 #(161) Everybody Is In The Place - Hardwell (Peak: 59) #(164) One More Day (Stay With Me) - Example (Peak: 4) 14/06/2014 #(154) Show Me - DJ Zinc (Peak: 167) 19/07/2014 #(162) Extraordinary - Clean Bandit ft. Sharma Bass (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(165) Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway (Peak: 7) #(166) Close - Sub Focus ft. MNEK (Peak: 174) #(167) Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 66) 10/08/2014 #(168) All Of Me - John Legend (Peak: 2) #(169) Nasty - Pixie Lott (Peak: 9) #(170) Settle Down - The 1975 (Peak: 68) #(171) Let It Go - Idina Menzel (Peak: 11) #(172) Marilyn Monroe - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 25) #(173) Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 9) #(174) Word Up - Little Mix (Peak: 6) #(176) Always (Route 94 Remix) - MK ft. Alana (Peak: 12) 08/07/2014 #(175) Home - Naughty Boy ft. SAM ROMANS (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 #(177) Million Pound Girl (Badder Than Bad) - Fuse ODG (Peak: 5) #(178) Proper Moist - Dapper Laughs (Peak: 15) #(179) Children Of The Universe - Molly (Peak: 23) #(180) Blk & Blu - Chase & Status ft. Ed Thomas (Peak: 48) #(181) Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (Peak: 17) #(182) Money On My Mind - (Peak: 1) Favourite Number Ones Overall Total songs: 127 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero (1 week) #Changed The Way Kiss Me - Example (2 weeks) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (1 week) #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner (1 week) #Stay Awake - Example (1 week) #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo (1 week) #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (4 weeks) #Fireflies - Owl City (3 weeks) #Candy - Robbie Williams (2 weeks) #Wake Me Up - Avicii (3 weeks) 1 Week Total songs: 74 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner #Stay Awake - Example #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo #Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Call My Name - Cheryl Cole #Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia #Gangnam Style - PSY 2 Weeks Total songs: 27 #Candy - Robbie Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Changed The Way You Kiss Me - Example #R.I.P. - Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah #Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden #Just The Way You Are (Amazing) - Bruno Mars #I'm Not Alone - Calvin Harris #Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz #Pass Out - Tinie Tempah 3 Weeks Total songs: 13 #Wake Me Up - Avicii #Number 1 - Tinchy Stryder ft. N Dubz #Fireflies - Owl City #Good Times - Roll Deep #Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 #Impossible - James Arthur #Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer 4 Weeks Total songs: 7 #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock #Dance Wiv Me - Dizzee Rascal ft. Calvin Harris & Chrome #Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne 5 Weeks Total songs: 4 #Now You're Gone - Bashunter ft. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley #Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra #Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams 6 Weeks Total songs: 2 Note: I do not currently have any songs which have been #1 for 7 or more weeks. #We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas Top 10 Songs which peaked at 2 Total: 53 #Pjanoo - Eric Prydz #Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo #Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay #Hey Brother - Avicii #Rockstar - Dappy #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Alone Again - Alyssa Reid ft. P. Reign #All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter Top 10 Songs which peaked at 3 Total songs: 42 #Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne #I Cry - Flo Rida #Euphoria - Loreen #Let The Sunshine - Labrinth #Bang Bang - will.i.am #Kickstarts - Example #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Where Them Girls At - David Guetta ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj #Move - Little Mix #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato Top 10 Songs which peaked at 4 Total songs: 34 #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #TiK ToK - Ke$ha #Stereo Love - Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina #Miami 2 Ibiza - Sweidhs House Mafia vs Tinie Tempah #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. Sia #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #For The First Time - The Script #Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey vs Cedric Gervais Top 10 Songs which peaked at 5 Total songs: 29 #Spaceship - Tinchy Stryder & Dappy #Like A G6 - Far East Movement ft. Dev #Drinking From The Bottle - Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah #You Make Me - Avicii #Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen #Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs #Just Be Good To Green - Professor Green ft. Lily Allen #LaserLight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta #Applause - Lady Gaga #Lego House - Ed Sheeran Top 10 Songs which peaked at 6-10 Total songs: 121 #Language - Porter Robinson (Peak: 9) #This Is What It Feels Like - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie (Peak: 6) #Won't Go Quietly - Example (Peak: 6) #Play Hard - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon (Peak: 6) #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull (Peak: 7) #Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar (Peak: 8) #Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher (Peak: 6) #Beautiful - Akon ft. Kardinal Offishall & Colby O'Donis (Peak: 8) #The Power - DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 6) #A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay (Peak: 9) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 11-20 Total songs: 116 #The Feeling - DJ Fresh ft. RaVaughn (Peak: 13) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) #Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) #212 - Azealia Banks (Peak: 12) #Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) #Wonderman - Tinie Tempah ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 12) #Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette (Peak: 13) #Demons - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 13) #I Can Only Imagine - David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne (Peak: 18) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 21-40 Total songs: 99 #Bangarang - Skrillex ft. Sirah (Peak: 24) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Silhouettes - Avicii (Peak: 22) #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig (Peak: 36) #Party Over - Amelia Lily (Peak: 40) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) #C O O L - Le Youth (Peak: 26) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes (Peak: 27) #Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold (Peak: 23) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 41-75 Total songs: 45 #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Bonfire - Knife Party (Peak: 45) #X You - Avicii (Peak: 47) #Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex & Damian 'Jr Gong' Marley (Peak: 58) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 48) #Wild For The Night - A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam (Peak: 43) #Daylight - Maroon 5 (Peak: 63) #Brave - Sara Bareilles (Peak: 48) #Liberate - Eric Prydz (Peak: 71) #Deja Vu - Inna ft. Bob Taylor (Peak: 60) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 76-100 Total songs: 21 #We Interrupt This Program - Coburn (Peak: 81) #Internet Friends - Knife Party (Peak: 83) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 86) #Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) #Mermaid - Train (Peak: 93) #Crank It Up - David Guetta ft. Akon (Peak: 96) #Vanilla Twililight - Owl City (Peak: 94) #Millionaires - The Script (Peak: 91) #Save My Night - Armin Van Buuren (Peak: 85) #Two Lives - Example (Peak: 84) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 101-150 Total songs: 13 #Umbrella Beach - Owl City (Peak: 110) #Repeat - David Guetta ft. Jessie J (Peak: 108) #Years - Alesso ft. Matthew Koma (Peak: 109) #Freedom - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 107) #Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites - Skrillex (Peak: 143) #Loving You Is Easy - Union J (Peak: 143) #EDM Death Machine - Knife Party (Peak: 130) #Big In Japan - Martin Solveig & Dragonette ft. Idoling!!! (Peak: 118) #Hanging On (I See MONSTAS Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 144) #Dreamers - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 105) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 151-200 Total songs: 20 #Fade Into Darkness - Avicii (Peak: 196) #Shooting Star - Owl City (Peak: 176) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 166) #Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young (Peak: 173) #Dancing In My Head - Avicii vs Eric Turner (Peak: 188) #Hold On - NERVO (Peak: 182) #Not Giving Up On Love - Armin Van Buuren Vs Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Peak: 165) #Every Little Word - MNEK (Peak: 184) #Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157) #Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rihanna (Peak: 160) Top 100 Non-Charting Songs Total songs: 165 #Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young Evolution #Alligator Sky Chrystopher Version - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher Things Bright And Beautiful #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young Mirage #Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii But The Beat #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City Eyes #Savior (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS Listening #Enchanted (Taylor Swift Response) - Owl City #Alive - Schiller ft. Adam Young Sonne #Dear Boy - Avicii #TRUE #Angel Of Darkness - Alex C ft. Yasmin K Raider: The Angel Of Darkness PS2 Soundtrack #Numb - Usher 4 Myself #Symphonica - Nicky Romero #Toulouse - Nicky Romero #In The Air - Orjan Nilsen ft. Adam Young Saint Out Of Me #First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex Monsters And Sprites #Alligator Sky Rap Version - Owl City #Deer In The Headlights - Owl City Things Bright And Beautiful #Off And On - Sophie Ellis-Bextor A Scene #Hot Air Balloon - Owl City Eyes #Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now - Olivia Holt Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist #Eternity Otaviani Re-Edit - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Strawberry Avalanche - Owl City Eyes #The Driver - Savlonic #When Can I See You Again - Owl City Ralph Soundtrack #Tiny Little Bows - Carly Rae Jepsen Kiss #The Tip Of The Iceberg - Owl City Eyes #Sight Of The Sun - fun. TV Soundtrack #1.000.000 - Alexandra Stan ft. Carlprit Saxobeats #Gold - Owl City Midsummer Station #Curiosity - Carly Rae Jepsen #Ridiculously Happy - Adam Young #X - Jason Derulo History #Rule The World - Iyaz Top 10 Remixes/Mashups Total songs: 37 #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig #We Found Levels (We Found Love + Levels Mashup - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris & Avicii #Let's Go And Find Love (Let's Go + We Found Love Mashup) - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo & Rihanna #Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit) - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Saviour (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes Top songs by bands Note: bands are considered to consist of 3 or more members. Overall Total: TBA #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (Peak: 1) #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 1) #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Twilight - Cover Drive (Peak: 1) #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine (Peak: 1) #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Turn Up The Love - Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive #One More Night - Maroon 5 #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #Feel The Love - Rudimental ft. John Newman #She Makes Me Wanna - JLS ft. Dev #Demons - Imagine Dragons #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Do You Feel What I Feel - JLS #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Boy #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Glad You Came - The Wanted #Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am #Pompeii - Bastille Girl #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Move - Little Mix #How You Doin' - Little Mix #Change Your Life - Little Mix #Wings - Little Mix #What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul #DNA - Little Mix #30 Days - The Saturdays #Something New - Girls Aloud #Waterfalls - StooShe Mixed Note that 'mixed' defines bands with male and female members. #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Twilight - Cover Drive #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas #Bring Me To Life - Evanescence #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Sparks - Cover Drive #Explode - Cover Drive #Only The Horses - Scissor Sisters #The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas #Don't Stop The Party - The Black Eyed Peas Duos (2 acts, not including featuring) My top 10 songs by duo acts, 1 song per act. #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 2) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge (Peak: 2) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) is a duo #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO (Peak: 1) #Lost & Not Found - Chase & Status ft. Louis M^ttrs (Peak: 9) #Get Up (Rattle) - Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement (Peak: 1) #Let's Get Ready To Rhumble - PJ & Duncan (Peak: 1) Top 20 Acoustic Songs Songs depicting usually just vocals and/or piano, with little use of instruments. TBA Albums This list is in order of the most popular albums on my iPod. Which I have listened to every song *The Midsummer Station - Owl City Star *All Things Bright And Beautiful - Owl City Sky *Future History - Jason Derulo X *100% No Modern Talking (EP) - Knife Party Friends *Rage Valley (EP) - Knife Party Bonfire *Haunted House (EP) - Knife Party Glove *Shooting Star (EP) - Owl City Star *Nothing But The Beat (Disc 1) - David Guetta Titanium *Nothing But The Beat 2.0 (only the new additions) - David Guetta One Last Time *Ultraviolet (EP) - Owl City Times Note: There is no full album as of yet which I own every song, apart from where I own the actual album CD. However, I used to own all songs from Knife Party's EP, 100% No Modern Talking, but I removed Destroy Them With Lazers, making it not a full album. The same goes for their other EP, Rage Valley where Rage Valley is an ex song. Physical Albums *Crazy Frog - Axel F (EP) *Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out *Ne-Yo - Ne-Yo *The Script - The Script *Eminem - Curtain Call *Busted - Busted *McFly - Room on the 3rd Floor *Shrek Soundtrack *Shrek 2 Soundtrack Out For A Hero (Jennifer Saunders Version) NOW Albums #87 (36/46 owned) #86 (34/44 owned) #85 (38/44 owned) #84 (33/43 owned) 1 EX song #83 (38/43 owned) 2 EX songs #82 (35/44 owned) 2 EX songs #81 WDYWTMTEAMF not heard (30/43 owned) 1 EX song #80 (22/43 owned) 3 EX songs Top 20 Artists Overall Favourite song in brackets. #Owl City (Alligator Sky) #Avicii (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Calvin Harris (Thinking About You) #David Guetta (Sunshine) #Knife Party (Last Time (Knife Party Remix), or if you don't count remixes, Power Glove) #Example (Won't Go Quietly) #Nicky Romero (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Tinie Tempah (Miami 2 Ibiza) #DJ Fresh (The Feeling) #Carly Rae Jepsen (Tonight I'm Getting Over You) #Jason Derulo (Talk Dirty) #Rizzle Kicks (Mama Do The Hump) #Swedish House Mafia (Don't You Worry Child) #Sub Focus (Turn It Around) #Labrinth (Earthquake, or Last Time (Knife Party Remix) if you count remixes) #Matrix & Futurebound (Magnetic Eyes) #Skrillex (Bangarang) #Flo Rida (Wild Ones) #Maroon 5 (Payphone) #JLS (She Makes Me Wanna) Featuring Only TBA Bands Overall Boy Girl Most Songs by an Artist with All 5 Stars #Adam Young (8) (In The Air, Riduculously Happy, Eternity, Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit), Alive, Middledistancerunner, Youtopia, Savior (Adam Young Remix) and Eternity) #Matrix & Futurebound (4) (Magnetic Eyes, All I Know, Control and Don't Look Back) #Basshunter (3) (All I Ever Wanted, Now You're Gone and Angel In The Night) Dubstep/Dance Artists #Avicii #Calvin Harris #David Guetta #Knife Party #Example #Armin van Buuren (This Is What It Feels Like) #DJ Fresh #Swedish House Mafia #Nicky Romero #Matrix & Futurebound #Skrillex #Porter Robinson (Language) #Sub Focus #Afrojack (As Your Friend) #Paul van Dyk (Eternity) #Martin Solveig (Hello) #Alesso (Calling (Lose My Mind) #Rudimental (Right Here (Andy C Remix) #Icona Pop (I Love It (I Don't Care) #Chicane (Middledistancerunner) Acoustic Artists #Ed Sheeran (Lego House) #Passenger (Let Her Go) Who only appears once in my iTunes library #Archie Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) #Alice Deejay Off Alone #Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina Love #Coburn Interrupt This Program #Daft Punk Lucky #Chicane Middledistancerunner #Schiller The Air[ #Alyssa Reid [Alone Again #Amelia Lily Over #Sam & The Womp Bom #Loreen Euphoria #Orjan Nilsen The Air #Simple Plan Paradise #Chew Fu That #Jay Sean Down #Lana Del Rey Sadness #The Lumineers Hey #Gotye That I Used To Know #He Is We About Us #Fenech Soler Magnetic #Florence + The Machine (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) #Storm Queen Right Through (MK Remix) #Jake Miller Million Lives Songs Beginning With... *Symbols - #SELFIE - The Chainsmokers (one of two songs, the other being #thatPOWER by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber) *0-9 - 212 - Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay *A - Alligator Sky - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher *B - Bonfire - Knife Party *C - Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida ft. David Guetta *D - Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin *E - Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young *F - Fade Into Darkness - Avicii *G - Good Intentions - Dappy *H - Hey Brother - Avicii *I - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero *J - Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai *K - Kids Again - Example *L - Language - Porter Robinson *M - Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue *N - Numb - Usher *O - Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold *P - Power Glove - Knife Party *Q - Queen Of Your Dreams - Example song *R - Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes *S - Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii *T - Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar *U - Umbrella Beach - Owl City *V - Vanilla Twilight - Owl City of two songs, the other being Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *W - Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Erick Turner *X - X You - Avicii of two songs, the other being X by Jason Derulo *Y - Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young *Z - Zoology - Knife Party ft. Skrillex song Category:Blog posts Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts